


婚礼要有绿色的小鸟

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “我不知道你为什么现在才开始担心这件事，”芬恩试图拿回自己的酒，“我可是一直在为一个‘没有新郎’的婚礼做准备的！本说，除了拍婚纱照其他事情都不要找他，而新娘连拍婚纱照的时间都没有留给我们！婚纱照怎么办！没有新娘！我们是不是应该ps一张婚纱照，我是说，我们应该在婚礼上摆放两块人形立板，这样他们谁都不用拨冗出席啦！”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 今天对现代言情AU死心了吗？  
> 没有，没有，没有。  
> 

今天那只波特别喜欢的金色长毛狗来洗澡，活泼的狗儿在洗澡时一个劲儿地想往波的身上扑，于是花费了不少的时间，不过波对此毫不介意，他喜欢和狗狗在一起玩。

当波送走长毛狗和他的主人，回到店里，他的手机刚好响了起来，是赫克斯的电话。

赫克斯今天的任务是陪（或者说是“押送”）本去视察备选的婚礼场地，因为谁都没有空，蕾伊为了她的课题论文飞到南方小岛上去了，她的野生小花正逢一个月的花期，错过了可能要再等三年，所以所有的婚礼准备都丢到了她朋友身上，也就是波和芬恩，波和芬恩自然应付不来这种事情，于是他们毫无愧疚之心地抓住他们的朋友分派任务，赫克斯到底算不算波的朋友还有待商榷，但赫克斯认识本，以前是他的助理，本现在还习惯于支使赫克斯，所以他也说不出什么反对意见，没有人能从这场灾难中幸免，波说。但事情还是一团乱，他们之中没有人结过婚，芬恩找了一家婚礼策划公司，他没想到即使婚礼策划公司在事前承诺会有一条龙服务，结果从婚礼场地的选择到婚纱礼服到蛋糕到宾客宴请还是都得客户本人来做决定，而本做不了任何决定，他对所有的东西都不满意，没有一件东西是完美的。芬恩对波说他怀疑本是否足以胜任在婚礼上说出那个“我愿意”那个句子来，他的字典里可能根本没有“好”或者“我愿意”，“这个主意不错”，“我同意”之类的词汇，他们最好从“我”和“愿意”开始教，再争取让本把这两个词组合在一起。

蕾伊是指望不上了，南方热带小岛根本没有信号，她说如果她一个月后还没回来的话就希望他们报警。

婚期越来越近，新娘和新郎完全派不上用场。

波觉得，既然蕾伊是个植物学家，那她一定会喜欢以“植物”作为主题的婚礼，往这个方向思考准没错，赫克斯对此抱持不同的意见，人不应该用工作作为自己的婚礼的主题，那太残忍了，不过当波请他提出一个更有建设性的意见的时候，他就闭嘴了。婚礼策划给他们挑选的场地甚至有一家远在苏格兰的悬崖上，从照片看上去绿油油的，有一座壮丽的城堡，挺不错，波在店里脱不开身，芬恩也很忙，而赫克斯的大学正倒霉催地在放假，波一边说着“看在老天份上你是个教授你能有什么事”一边把赫克斯赶上了去苏格兰的火车，要是他知道后来会“有什么事”，他当时就不会那么草率地做出决定了，也许让本自己一个人去苏格兰也不是什么坏事。

“嗨，波，波·达默龙，”赫克斯的声音听上去有一种阴郁的轻快，这通常不是个好兆头，“我跟你说件有意思的事情。”

多半不会多有意思的，波默默地想。

没有等波回答，赫克斯继续道，“从那张城堡的照片上看不出来，但实际上城堡的后面有一道非常非常长的石头台阶，不太平整的那种，你知道，可能是以前的人修建的，”赫克斯的语调听上去有些飘忽，有些生无可恋，“不过并不是很陡，我觉得对宾客来说不是什么难题，反而可能是件好事，有些喜欢穿符合婚礼场合的鞋子的宾客可能不喜欢直接徒步登山，台阶看上去完全没问题，从来没想过会有什么问题，但现在看来台阶是有点问题的，我们可以把苏格兰城堡这条从清单上划掉了，再也不要有了。”

“到底出什么事了？”波见缝插针地问，他听到门口的铃声，有客人进来了。

“本从台阶上滚下去了，”赫克斯回答，“也许他眼睛天生要比其他人高一点，看不见自己的脚下。”

波沉默了一会儿，大着胆子问，“他死了？”

“你有点过于乐观了，”波都能听见电话对面赫克斯翻白眼的声音，“他没事，滚了几十级台阶，四肢俱全，就擦破点皮，但有件事我有点摸不准，毕竟我不是这方面的专家，我也没有研读过心理学之类的……”

“说重点，赫克斯教授！说明天就考的重点！”波有些焦急了，“我还要上班的！”

“你说，会有人因为婚前恐惧症导致失忆吗？”赫克斯闷闷不乐地问。

***

“本·索罗有婚前恐惧症？”芬恩喝了口啤酒，摇了摇头，“他有什么好恐惧的他根本不管任何事！我觉得我会比他先得婚前恐惧症，今天搞婚礼策划的人拿着无数块色板让我选出我想要的甜品系列的颜色，因为你要什么‘植物’主题，而任何相关‘浪漫’的颜色，都像有毒蘑菇！”

“亲爱的芬恩，这句话的重点是——本·索罗失忆了，他不记得他要结婚了！”波放下啤酒说，他赶到他们惯常去的酒吧时有些晚了，最后一位客人是只需要修毛的圆滚滚的泰迪，到的时候芬恩已经自己喝下五六杯啤酒了，波有种不祥的预感。

“在我看来，他本来就没意识到他要结婚了，他一点忙都帮不上！”芬恩愤愤然地说，“我现在看所有东西都是绿色的，包括你，波。”

“我们该怎么告诉蕾伊这件事！”波从芬恩手里夺走了啤酒，“她回来的时候发现本忘记要和她结婚的事情要怎么办，我们不能办一个没有新郎的婚礼！”

“我不知道你为什么现在才开始担心这件事，”芬恩试图拿回自己的酒，“我可是一直在为一个‘没有新郎’的婚礼做准备的！本说，除了拍婚纱照其他事情都不要找他，而新娘连拍婚纱照的时间都没有留给我们！婚纱照怎么办！没有新娘！我们是不是应该ps一张婚纱照，我是说，我们应该在婚礼上摆放两块人形立板，这样他们谁都不用拨冗出席啦！”

他的朋友已经疯了，波靠回椅背上想，彻底疯了，也许他不该让他承受那么多压力，但他真的很讨厌看色卡、挑礼服、和人争论蛋糕应该是三层还是五层，香槟塔究竟是不是必须的，他们想不想要在拱门上装饰彩色的鸟儿，是想要模型还是真的鸟儿，真的鸟会导致很多问题，比如鸟屎，四处乱飞的羽毛，还有可能和宾客抢点心吃。但假鸟，就是假鸟而已，它们没有活力，没有生命力，不好看，波就是想要真的小鸟，婚礼策划公司的人脸上有一种疲累的表情。

“还有戒指，本的外婆的戒指需要改尺围，而我不知道蕾伊手指究竟是什么尺寸……”芬恩几乎趴在桌上痛哭起来，“我才不管本·索罗是不是还记得要结婚这件事！他要是当天没出现在婚礼现场！我就算把他打晕了也会把他绑架到现场的！”

波安慰地拍拍芬恩的肩膀，把酒杯塞回了他的朋友手里，决定让芬恩喝个够，他可以把他背回去的，大概，或者他可以现在就打电话给萝丝，然后自己逃走。

***

最后波还是把芬恩给架上了出租，再和萝丝一块儿把他从出租上搬下来，费了老大劲儿给拖进了门，波不知道那些连环杀手都是怎么处理尸体的，是不是平时都参加铁人三项比赛。

芬恩哭个不停，波感到十分地尴尬，“好了好了，”他不停地拍着芬恩的肩膀，不知道自己还能干什么，“没事，没事。”

萝丝相比要镇静许多，他们一起把芬恩安置在床上，波给自己倒了杯水，和萝丝在芬恩的沙发上坐了会儿，波随口问了几句萝丝姐姐的情况，于是他们聊上了一阵才各自回家，波有些疑惑萝丝并不留在芬恩家过夜，但他也没有开口去问，也许明天他可以问问芬恩，毕竟芬恩和萝丝的关系可不像他和赫克斯。

至于赫克斯，他显然暂时回不来了，本还得住院观察一阵，医生说他是由于脑震荡导致的短期失忆，但赫克斯有着其他看法，赫克斯认为本就是因为太害怕所以干脆忘了整件事，他觉得这很符合本一贯任性的作风，如果是这样的话，短期失忆就完全有可能变成长期失忆。

波不可否认地有些想念赫克斯，他都习惯赫克斯在他睡觉的时候一边批作业一边大肆批判他愚蠢的学生了。

“你得联系蕾伊，让她赶紧回来，”赫克斯压低了声音说话，好像在躲避什么东西似的，“或者马上联系他的爸妈，我受不了了。”

“你为什么说话这么小声？”波用毛巾擦着头发问，他刚从浴室出来就又接到了赫克斯的电话，他看了眼时间，已经是凌晨1点半了，但能在睡觉前听到赫克斯的声音他还是很高兴。

“我在医院的储物间里，不想吵到别人。”赫克斯继续压低了声音说话。

“你为什么在医院的储物间里？”波奇怪地问。

“因为本表现出了明显的暴力倾向和强烈的被害妄想症，他好像以为自己还是十几岁还是怎么的，还在和他爸妈闹掰了的阶段，总觉得他爸要弄死他，他爸就是不太会做饭而已，如果我不看着他，他们可能会把他送到精神病院之类的地方去的，我得说我个人对此倒没什么意见，他现在觉得所有人都想弄死他。”

“有这么糟糕？”波皱起眉头。

“就是有这么糟糕，蕾伊真的得马上回来，医生说他最好能待在自己熟悉的环境里，和自己熟悉的人接触，再和本待一天我就要疯了，这里又阴森又冷，你以为伦敦已经够糟糕了，结果呢，苏格兰更糟！你以为一个本·索罗已经是噩梦了，不，我们还有一个失忆的本·索罗！对了，他还把自己叫作凯洛·伦，我都不想问他是为什么。”

“你别疯，我们需要你，你能行的，阿米蒂奇，你是个大学教授，想想你那些每天都会得失忆症的白痴学生！”波充满鼓励地道，他把毛巾扔到了一边，觉得自己应该改行去当个心理安慰工作犬，“蕾伊那里没有信号，我已经给她发邮件了，她说她一有机会就会给我们报平安的，那个时候她也许会看到邮件的。莱娅和韩也不在，他们要为婚礼采购些东西，再说如果本忘记他已经‘回家’了，那可能他最好不要见莱娅和韩。”

“蕾伊最好今天就看到邮件，”赫克斯说，“要么我就自己回来了，不管他们是不是会把本送到什么精神病院去关起来，也不管她婚礼能不能有个新郎。”

“那没关系，芬恩会去救他的，芬恩不能允许他不出现在婚礼现场。”波希望芬恩永远都不知道自己这么说了，他的朋友很有可能会掐死他的。

***

原本这是个小挫折，但就像毛衣上被钩了个洞你却不去管它，最后这个洞被钩大了。

一个星期过去了，赫克斯还没能从苏格兰回来。

“他说要去找卢克。”赫克斯绝望地说，他看上去憔悴许多，眼镜滑下鼻梁了也没扶，还时不时地往背后的门口瞟，“蕾伊为什么还没有消息，我们现在可以报警了吗？”

“卢克不在苏格兰，他来这里准备参加他的学生和他亲爱的外甥的婚礼！”波靠在床上，膝盖上放着笔记本电脑，他今天看了各种可爱的黄雀、鹦鹉还有红嘴蓝鹊的图片，婚礼策划公司的人再次试图说服他用假鸟，并且极力证明他们可以提供非常可爱足以乱真的鸟类模型和贴纸，没有那些鸟屎和羽毛等烦人的问题，但波不觉得鸟屎和羽毛是什么烦人的问题，他在一家宠物美容店工作，这基本就是他的工作内容。

“我知道，你知道，卢克知道，他自己也知道，可是他忘记了啊！”赫克斯抓了抓自己已经很乱的头发，又瞄了眼门口确认本没有进来，“苏格兰真的太冷了，你能给我寄几件衣服来吗？”

“什么？”波皱起眉头，“你到底打算在那儿待多久，要住下来了吗？”

“是你！这都是你的错！是你说苏格兰看上去挺漂亮的，仔细想想苏格兰根本不应该被列在任何婚礼清单中，我根本就不应该在这儿，有本在旁边我没法工作，如果你要在苏格兰办婚礼，为什么还要卢克从苏格兰赶过来？”

这怎么能是他的错呢，波想，赫克斯未免也太偏激了，又不是他把那张照片塞到婚礼策划公司的手册里，也不是他把本从石头台阶上推下去的。

“但是这不公平，”波抱怨说，“你和本都在苏格兰待了一个星期了，你甚至都没有和我去过苏格兰，或者其他任何地方。”

“什么？”赫克斯的脸往摄像头凑近了些，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“这是你现在的重点吗，这是你现在的重点？你究竟有听我在说什么吗？”

凭良心说，波觉得赫克斯的话实在有点多，虽然他并不介意这一点，可能是教授的通病，总觉得每个人都亟需他的教育，有时候波并不能真的听见每一句，但他也知道自己不能承认。

“我听着呢，我只是有点想你。”波咕哝着，低着头，诚实地说，芬恩总是不明白他和赫克斯为什么不正式确定关系，按芬恩的说法如果波是条狗狗，他都能看见他冲赫克斯摇尾巴了，满心都在说着“喜欢，喜欢，骨头，喜欢”之类的。

赫克斯的表情有些软化了，他叹了口气，“我会努力把本搞定的，争取早点回来，但你也真的要给我寄点外套过来。”

***

波还是请了假，因为芬恩已经到极限了，萝丝说他睡觉的时候都在喊“玫瑰不要粉色的！”

而本·索罗由于目前的这种“失忆”的状况，也不可能继续视察他的婚礼选用场地了，所以这些活儿都落到了波的身上，波跟着婚礼策划公司一天跑了五个地方，植物学家，草地婚礼，自助冷餐，波看不出来这些地方有什么不一样，他是说，如果这些地方有什么地方不对劲的话，婚礼策划公司从一开始就不应该把它们列在备选清单上，比如说那座苏格兰城堡。婚礼公司的人已经回来了，还向波表达了歉意，送了他一些包装精美但完全不值钱的小礼物，并且希望他可以再次考虑使用活的鸟类的想法，毕竟这不是他结婚，他应该问一问新娘和新郎的意见，不过基于准新娘正在某个南方热带小岛上观察关乎她的一生课题论文的稀有花卉，而准新郎什么都不记得了，波觉得他完全可以代替他们做出决定。

“也许我们不该把思路局限在‘植物’上，应该把眼光放开一些。”波若有所思地说，植物主题是很方便的，把所有场景用真的“植物”装饰起来就行了，一般的草地婚礼都会有这些元素的，手捧花啦，盆景啦，还有漂亮的拱门花环，所有的亲朋好友一排排地坐在一块儿，等着新娘沿着绿色的草地和点缀的白色小花缓缓走来，太阳啊，阳光啊，微风啊，还有鸟儿清脆好听的鸣叫声。

但首先他们还是得把场地确定下来，这点上波迟迟无法决定，他们也就无法进行下一步也就是场地的设计和布置。

还是以前的日子比较好，波想，他们就在社区的教堂举行婚礼，社区的牧师来给他们主持。

“也许我们就不该把思路局限在‘婚礼’上，仔细想想你觉得他们真的有想要一个‘婚礼’吗？”芬恩郁郁寡欢地说。

“是啊，当然，为什么不要，蕾伊明确给了日期，他们相爱，然后结婚，理当有个婚礼什么的，大家不都是这样的吗？”波摆了摆手。

“所以如果有一天，你和赫克斯教授要结婚的话，你们也会办一个婚礼？”芬恩皱着眉头问。

波抬起头，他有些不太懂，话题为什么会转移到他的身上来，他们明明在看究竟哪一片草地在下午偏斜的阳光下会显得比较明媚好看，草叶子长得比较锋利完美会符合本的审美。

“谁说我们要结婚了？”波觉得那个有着宽阔场地的草地会比较好，宽阔的地方总会让人感到身心舒畅，这样如果身边不巧坐了一个自己讨厌的人——考虑到本和蕾伊的家庭情况和那些错综复杂的亲戚关系这是很可能发生的事情，起码还有一点可以纾解心情的风景可以观赏。

“你自己说的，”芬恩耸了耸肩，“你们相爱，然后结婚，理当有个婚礼，大家都是这样的。”

“嗯……”波想着，草地有点太宽广了也不好，宾客们可能会感到迷茫，不知道自己该去哪里，有些人也许会在灌木丛里迷路的，不知道蕾伊的爷爷会不会出席，听说老人家已经完全疯了，大多数时候都认不出自己的孙女。

所以芬恩刚才说什么？

“你和萝丝也没有结婚的打算。”波指出，他想起自己本来要问问芬恩他和萝丝是怎么回事的，但是后来他忘记了。

“我们在前一步上有些问题。”芬恩撑着下巴说。

“什么，什么时候？”波惊讶地看着他，终于把注意力全都放在自己朋友的身上。

“说不上是什么时候，可能就是，”芬恩有些低落地道，“某一天，你想象着自己未来的生活，然后发现自己应该爱的那个人并不在你的想象里，然后你再继续想象下去，就发现她不在你身边似乎也没有什么关系，你可能更想和她成为朋友，你喜欢她，她在那里，你能找到她就行了，但要说‘爱情’，似乎并不是那么回事。”

“喔，”波有些不确定芬恩需不需要安慰，因为芬恩看上去只是有点失望，并没有显得很难过的样子，“很抱歉你还得管‘婚礼’的事情……”他在半空中挥了挥手。

“有些人的确应该为此感到‘抱歉’，”芬恩磨着牙齿说，随后叹了口气，“但和我和萝丝的事情没关系，我本来觉得这能转移我的注意力，我是对的，我有一阵完全忘记了萝丝。”

“我相信蕾伊和本不是这回事，他们看上去挺坚定的。”波说。

芬恩忍不住翻了个白眼，“一个在南方小岛联系不上，一个字面意义的失忆了，我觉得你对‘坚定’的理解有点错误，他们应该在这里你知道吗？他们应该一起经历这一切，共同决定婚礼要什么主题，甜品要什么颜色，要叠几层香槟塔，想不想要翻糖蛋糕，礼服应该穿什么款式的，宾客座次应该怎么安排，说真的，我怎么知道他们哪个亲戚和哪个亲戚合不来，哪个亲戚五百年前干掉了谁家的叔叔还是舅舅……如果说他们无法携手度过这一道坎，那他们就会重新考虑起结婚到底是不是一个慎重的决定。”


	2. Chapter 2

是赫克斯说让他给寄衣服的，所以赫克斯把酒店地址给波了，卢克的家非常难找，在谷歌地图上都没有标识，赫克斯没有去过，但他也从波那里知道卢克家是没有直达交通的，他们下了火车得换其他工具，比如说马车驴车之类的上去，本在卢克家寄宿了好几年，赫克斯觉得应该没什么问题，至少他是这么跟波说的。

波搞不懂他们非要留在苏格兰做什么，他干脆自己跑来苏格兰了，到了酒店后柜台不肯给他钥匙，于是波先跑去找地方吃饭了，不知道他们什么时候会回来。

蕾伊没有回复他的消息，莱娅那边也没有音信，他犹豫过要不要把事情告诉莱娅和韩，最后决定还是应该提前告诉他们一声，以免他们在没有做好准备的情况下见面，那就有点可怕了，莱娅他们可能不会每天都查看邮件，波耸了耸肩，他没勇气直接打电话给莱娅说这件事，主要是莱娅可能会有的反应会让他无措，莱娅可能会伤心的，他不想看到莱娅伤心。

苏格兰的天气真的很差，波认识到，一个下午都在下雨，怪不得赫克斯诸多抱怨，街上少有几个行人，他收拾行李的时候很匆忙，只能找到一件赫克斯的咖啡色和橙色的格子大衣，很久以前赫克斯留在他家的，希望他不要有什么意见，赫克斯并不是很喜欢这件大衣，觉得有些过于鲜艳和幼稚了，不过波对此有着不同的意见，波就是喜欢那种鲜艳活泼的颜色，就像赫克斯的头发一样。

到波吃完晚饭他们还是没有回来，波无聊地坐在大堂里等他们，芬恩给他打了个电话，很惊讶地说发现他在仍旧没有“决定”婚礼场地的紧迫情况下竟然私自跑到了苏格兰，波不明白“私自”是什么意思，这不是说他丢下芬恩独自面对这个婚礼困境的意思，芬恩在电话那头吼着，“一个婚礼，没有新娘，没有新郎，现在连傧相都没了！太棒了！这真正是个自助婚礼啊！客人们应该自己趁机结个婚！”波只得再三向他保证自己绝对会在苏格兰继续考虑场地问题，实际上他看着苏格兰的大雨，深切地担心起了露天婚礼这个问题，万一碰上下雨天气可怎么办，鸟儿的羽毛都会被打湿的，他也许应该考虑一下不怕雨天的鸟类，这年头天气预报没有那么可信。

至于他跑到苏格兰的事情都要怪芬恩，都怪芬恩给他说了自己的情感问题，导致他开始胡思乱想，他决定得那么迅速，都没来得及通知赫克斯自己要和他的大衣一块儿来。

他在酒店大堂的沙发上都快睡着了，才看到门口出现了个熟悉的身影——也没有那么熟悉，赫克斯和本出去的时候可能没带伞，现在两个人都糟透了，从头顶往下滴水，而赫克斯的眼镜不见了，颧骨有些鲜红的擦伤，衣服全毁了，半条裤子全都是泥，波几乎没看到后面的那个高大得无法让人忽视的身影。

波腾地从沙发上站起来了，赫克斯注意到他，他没戴着他的眼镜，所以他眯起眼睛来仔细打量着波，老半天才敢确认自己没有看错，紧绷的肩膀线条放松了，脸上怒气冲冲的表情也立刻消褪了。

湿淋淋的赫克斯快步向波走去，张开双臂紧紧抱住了波，使劲儿把脑袋往波的肩膀上靠，也不管把波全部弄湿了，要不是旁边有人，波感觉赫克斯都快哭出来了，波踮起脚努力拍了拍赫克斯的窄薄的脊背，搂住他，再次觉得自己跟个情感支持犬似的。

***

本一直在旁边阴郁地瞪着他们，波小声地哄了老半天赫克斯才松开手。

“你的眼镜怎么了？”波皱着眉头问，“你的脸又怎么了？”波抬手去摸赫克斯的脸，冰冰冷的。

“我本来以为他这么自信满满地要去找卢克，肯定知道卢克的家在哪里对吧？”赫克斯直起腰，指着本说，“结果他连这个都忘记了！而且还不肯承认！而我，我明明知道卢克不在家，这是一趟没有结果的旅途，却不得不陪着他一个个山坡地爬！你猜猜我们今天爬了多少错误的山坡？而且是在下雨天！我觉得我从坡上滑下去结果就这点伤已经很不错了，我又不是植物学教授我平时不去野外生存，我不爬山！我一天有二十六个小时待在实验室和办公室里！”

赫克斯背对着本看不到，不过从波的角度可以看见本的表情更阴郁了。

“我给你带了新的衣服，还有大衣，”波安慰着赫克斯，又越过赫克斯的肩膀，去问同样湿淋淋的本，他过长的刘海把眼睛都遮住了，有点像黑色的阿富汗犬，波在心里默默地想，“他不是跟你说了卢克不在苏格兰了，为什么你还要去啊？”

“他不信我的话！”赫克斯气愤地控诉，抢在本之前回答，反正本多半也不会回答。

波叹了口气，他盯着本的眼睛可能在的地方，“我知道卢克的家在哪儿，你真的有失忆的那么彻底吗？你在这儿可住了好久啊，明天我可以带你们去，然后你确认卢克不在之后能不能跟我们回家了？”

“我没有家。”本从喉咙里发出低吼声。

赫克斯瞪大了眼睛，“这是进步啊，他竟然没跟我吼他没失忆了，可能是他发现他真的‘记不起’卢克家的地址了！”赫克斯把“记不起”三个字咬得死死的。

“他一定是趁我不在的时候搬家了！”本继续道，声音里充满了被雨水浸泡透的哀怨与愤恨。

这下连波都开始捏自己的鼻梁了，赫克斯一脸生无可恋的表情，“你现在知道我每天面对的是什么了吗？”

“他没有搬家，他有好多年没搬家了，”波无奈地解释，“他没有想通过换钥匙或者搬家来摆脱你，真的。”

“你能给卢克打个电话吗？”赫克斯问，“让他来解决这个事情，毕竟这是属于他们天行者的家事，而他们一个人都不出现！我有时候一点都不怀疑他会变成这个样子。”赫克斯瞪着本。

波摇头，“卢克不喜欢用手机。”

“啊，那我们可以写信啊，说不定他明年就会收到的，”赫克斯讽刺地说，“我现在了解为什么蕾伊是他最喜欢的学生了。”

“蕾伊只是收不到信号，我相信她一看到邮件就会马上赶回来的，”波忍不住为自己的朋友辩解了几句，理论上卢克也早该到了，但谁知道老教授又看到了什么去哪里逛了呢？“我也告诉芬恩，如果他碰到了卢克就让他马上联系我，行了，你们不能这样待在这里，赶紧回房间去洗澡换衣服。”波像赶狗狗一样把他们两个往电梯里赶。

***

赫克斯洗完澡后，波在他的背后给他吹头发，波忍不住要这么做，想把赫克斯的头发吹得蓬蓬松松的，可能是种职业习惯，他有点想念那条活泼的金色长毛狗，他想快点回去回到自己熟悉的生活轨道上，有狗，有猫，有赫克斯，不知道苏格兰会不会有漂亮的鸟儿。

在苏格兰这一个礼拜，赫克斯的工作进度没有任何发展，他本来想趁放假不用面对那些愚蠢的学生的时候完成出版任务的，结果他的文档打开还是一片空白，他对波抱怨了老半天，本来波来了这里他是可以继续工作了（“承认吧，”波想，“我就是他的情感支持犬。”），但结果他的眼镜被踩碎了，他还是没法工作，他需要一副新的眼镜，波暗暗觉得要是他能够停止抱怨，那他可能还有空能多打些字，但他喜欢听赫克斯的声音，所以就让他继续说下去了。

波低头在赫克斯的伤口上亲了一下，蕾伊和本的婚礼的事情暂时被他抛到了脑后，他不去想那些捧花拱门草地烦人的亲戚更烦人的本·索罗，赫克斯的手脚冰冷冰冷的，波握着他的手指。

他不知道该拿本怎么办，明天或许他们可以和本好好谈谈，他都有点不记得过去的本是什么样子了，那个遇到蕾伊之前的本，他们各自有各自的麻烦。

当他们睡得昏昏沉沉时，赫克斯的手机响了，波一下就听见了，他闭着眼睛都能听到那个熟悉的铃声，然后他身边的人移动了，赫克斯伸手去接电话。

“……什么，你能喊客房服务吗？让他们给你换个房间……不，我不会修电视……”赫克斯压低了声音，但波还是听得很清楚，他的身体还在睡眠之中，但是他的意识已经醒了，这都像回到以前了，他们花费了好久迈过这一段，本没有道理再把他们拖回到过去，这就是波为什么要亲自来苏格兰的原因，他开始担心了，他担心赫克斯会被本影响，说实在的赫克斯实在是很容易被人影响。

赫克斯轻轻地叹了口气，波感觉到床垫的移动，他伸手抓住了赫克斯的睡衣，抓得死死的，不让他去任何地方，他想要睁开眼睛，但是其他地方还是都动不了，他知道自己没有睁开眼睛，可还是仿佛能看见赫克斯翻身回来，挂断了电话，躺回他的身边，赫克斯在他的额头亲吻了一下，波重新陷入了彻底的睡眠，手指一直没有松开。

***

“你们不该在一起。”早上的时候本双手环胸，坐在他们对面生气地说。

“他真的失忆了，”波喝了口咖啡说，“他完全忘记这话他以前已经说过了。”

赫克斯用手指捏着鼻梁，“我什么都看不见。”于是波递给他一块三明治，他看了其他的早餐，感觉都不太能吃。

本皱着眉头盯着他们，“你们讨厌对方，”他指着波说，“你说他是杂种，”他又指着赫克斯，“你说他愚蠢。”

赫克斯明显瑟缩了一下，波只得拍拍他的膝盖，怒视着本，“这话你也说过了，你已经当过讨厌鬼了，我们能快点揭过这段吗，首先你要面对你失忆的现实，你要知道有些事情你想不起来，然后你才会知道自己要去想起些什么东西。”

“这会对我很不方便的，”本仿佛没有听见波的话似的，继续抱怨道，“你不能以前占用我妈的时间，现在又占用赫克斯的时间，你让我很不方便，你才出现一天他就开始不接我电话了，”本突然停下了，他皱着眉头，“我突然觉得这话我以前的确说过……”

赫克斯一下子把手拍在桌面上，吓了波一跳，他嘶嘶地说，“就算你失忆了你也不能这么说，我们最好都不要再经历一遍，我都已经不为你工作了，”说完赫克斯有些踌躇，他转头低声地问波，“医生说最好让他待在自己熟悉的环境里，我们应该这样刺激他吗？”

“这就是他熟悉的环境啊，”波耸了耸肩，“觉得所有人都和他作对，我觉得这没什么问题。”

赫克斯的眼神有些失焦，不过他还是成功地表达出了自己怀疑的眼神，“我以为你支持蕾伊呢，支持她和本的婚礼，你都花费那么多精力在上面了。”

“我当然支持蕾伊，如果蕾伊觉得她能在本身上看到让她坚持的东西，那我就信她，不管……”波的手在本的面前挥了挥，有些沮丧地说，“实际上我是什么感觉。”

“我跟你提过他失忆的时候有严重的暴力倾向和被害妄想对吧？”赫克斯没什么意义地保持着轻声说，“我们也许不应该直接在他面前谈论他的问题。”

“真的有个蕾伊？”被人直接在面前谈论的本突然开口问，和赫克斯不一样，他的刘海还乱糟糟地散落在眼前，显然因为他没有一个在宠物美容店工作的男朋友帮他把发型吹得漂漂亮亮。

波不可思议地看着赫克斯，“他连这个都不信？”

“他一直觉得我编了这一整套故事来骗他，我不知道为什么，他家里是有个皇位吗值得我这么骗他，我这么骗他我是能有遗产还是怎么的，”赫克斯说，“我都给他看了他和蕾伊的照片，他还是不信！所以他要去找卢克，你说这是不是婚前恐惧症？”

本盯着波，等着他的回答。

“是的，是有个蕾伊，”波本来不想理他的，但他是蕾伊的未婚夫，他肯定是要站在他朋友这边的，他可不想等蕾伊回来的时候发现婚礼没有小鸟，没有晴好的天气，没有婚纱照，戒指也没有准备好，可能所有的宾客都得站着参加婚礼，自助冷餐有着奇怪的颜色，芬恩在生他们两个人的气，而她的未婚夫不记得她是谁了！“她都喜欢你到愿意和你结婚了，你怎么能忘记这件事呢？”想到这些波又有些生气。

“婚前恐惧症就是这个意思。”赫克斯执着地道。

本的眉间现在显出了深刻的怀疑，眼光在赫克斯和波的身上转来转去，“那她为什么不在这里？”

这是个问题，波想，所以他不相信，所以他怀疑，波捏了捏自己的手指，诚实地说，“因为有意外发生了，婚期定了之后她收到线报说她研究的稀有花卉在某个南方小岛上被发现了，而且正值花期，所以她不得不立刻就飞走，你当时可没有失忆，你完全知道这件事，并且保证说会配合完成婚礼策划的，实际上你一点都没有做到，还把自己搞失忆了，你想想等她回来了会有多失望。”

“而她是你的朋友？”本十分不满地看着波，然后费了老大劲儿才问出接下去的问题，似乎这个才是他真正想知道的，“她是什么样子？”

波和赫克斯对看了一眼，至少赫克斯是试图往波的方向看了一眼。

“她……善良，”波说。

“自卑，”赫克斯说。

“热情，”

“多管闲事，”

“勇往直前，”

“莽撞，”

波好笑地看了眼赫克斯，“坚韧不拔。”

“顽固不化。”赫克斯咕哝着。

“当然，这是我们作为朋友的感受，和你肯定不一样，在你心里可能完全不一样，”波低头看着赫克斯的手，轻声说，“你现在想不起来而已，可我觉得这种感觉还是会在你心里的，你只是不想去面对而已，害怕自己还会有这种情感，她只会让你想起好的事情，你怎么都不可能觉得她会想要害你，她动摇了你的基础，改变了你，然后你爱上了她。”

***

“我讨厌这件大衣，如果被我的学生们看见了他们会怎么想？”赫克斯摸着自己的大衣衣襟说，波决定第一件事是上街去给赫克斯配眼镜，本一脸不快地跟在他们身后，他虽然不乐意被波抢占了场面主导权，但似乎也不太愿意被一个人丢下，“你是从哪里找出来的？”

“真奇怪，我只能找到这件，”波说，然后他转头看向本，“芬恩需要知道蕾伊的手指尺寸和衣服尺寸，不然他只能目测着订了，可能会很不合身的，你的手机里会有相关信息吗？”

“我的手机里为什么会有相关信息？”本皱着眉头问。

“不知道，可能因为你是她未婚夫，除了你我不知道还能问谁，”波耸了耸肩，“我是说，就算你不信阿米蒂奇，但你看看自己的手机就没有任何疑问吗？别告诉我你手机里就没有你和蕾伊的照片什么的。”

“他不喜欢拍照，”赫克斯插嘴，“所以这是很有可能的。”

波不可置信地瞪着他，“什么，一张都没有吗？起码也应该有蕾伊的电话啊？”

“有很多陌生人的电话，没什么意义。”本说。

波靠在柜台上，替赫克斯挑着眼镜，因为赫克斯自己连这个都看不见。

“所以你们结婚了吗？”本一直试图离他们远一些，起初波都没意识到这是本在问他们，还是赫克斯“唔”了声，一脸疑惑地抬头去看本的方向。

为什么所有人都问他这个问题？波随意地想着，芬恩前不久也问他要是和赫克斯结婚的话是不是也会举办婚礼，波对婚礼这个概念没有多大的兴趣，尤其是经历了这么一段后，不过话说回来，如果到时候蕾伊愿意为他操办所有事宜的话他还是可以考虑一下，尽管他和赫克斯没有那么多预算，肯定不能办得像蕾伊和本的婚礼那样华丽——虽然蕾伊和本的婚礼到目前还称得上是毫无头绪，莱娅和韩正愉快地采购着婚礼礼物，卢克正期待地踏上旅途，他们所有的亲戚可能都对小两口有着自己的想法和计划，丝毫不知道自己将面对什么情况。

他想和赫克斯结婚吗？事实上，他一直想对蕾伊说，恋爱和结婚之间是没有逻辑关系的，如果她仔细想一想，恋爱的结果并不是婚姻，她真的要和本结婚吗？但蕾伊总是很羡慕莱娅与韩，他们让她对婚姻有着一个美好的想象，而同一对夫妇，养育了本，这个在他们面前处于狂躁青春期不愿意好好说话觉得所有人都对不起他的本·索罗，这事儿还挺奇怪的。

至于他自己，芬恩说某一天，你想象着自己未来的生活的时候，他就开始想了，芬恩说然后发现自己应该爱的那个人并不在你的想象里时，他发现他想象着赫克斯趴在书桌上睡觉，腿上盖着他那都是狗毛的外套，赫克斯向他抱怨同事，抱怨他的学生，抱怨这个世界上所有的事情，他第一次见到赫克斯的情景，那确实不太美好，但之后时间改变了他们，他想，时间一视同仁，日复一日的流过，石头的棱角都被磨去了，变得光滑，他不能去想赫克斯不在他身边的情形，他的心脏甚至都为这个念头而疼痛。

“鹦鹉，绿色的鹦鹉挺不错的不是吗？”波抬头问赫克斯，赫克斯把疑惑的目光从本脸上挪到波的脸上。

“婚礼上用鹦鹉？”赫克斯翻了个白眼，“他们会吵到上帝都听不见婚礼誓词的。”

“但是鹦鹉多漂亮啊。”波失望地叹了口气。

“还有很多其他的漂亮的绿色的小鸟的。”

“你们要结婚了吗？”店员没听到之前的对话，根据“婚礼”这个单词就轻率地下了结论，愉快地问道。

“啊，不，我们结过婚了，我们是说后面那位有严重婚前恐惧症的先生，”赫克斯一脸坦然地说，“我们要这副眼镜。”

波瞪着赫克斯，他都会睁眼说瞎话了，他回头看了眼本，想确认本是不是还在原地，本正若有所思地打量着他们。

当时波心里就有些奇怪，不知道本在打什么主意，但他没有问，他是说，他平时大多数时候和宠物在一起，当然，宠物旁边会跟着他们的主人，但波更喜欢和宠物在一起而已，他一般不会去询问人他们有什么问题。

***

“我们可能真的要有一个自助婚礼了，芬恩会杀掉我们的。”波双手环胸，看着本留下的字条说。

他们在收拾下午离开苏格兰的行李，然后赫克斯先警觉起来，他觉得太久没有听到来自本·索罗的噪音了，于是自告奋勇地去看一眼本在干什么。

结果发现本不在他的房间里，他的行李也不在，他也没有结账，只是带着自己的行李离开了，可能还觉得自己挺负责任地在桌子上留了一张字条，现在谁还留字条啊——“证明他是卢克·天行者的亲外甥。”赫克斯讽刺地说。

字条上写着，既然赫克斯都有本事结婚，他要试着到那个南方小岛上去找蕾伊——那个竟然想和他结婚的女孩。

怎么说呢，有些人就是有本事把一些话说得特别难听。

“他这是什么意思？”赫克斯嘶嘶地问，怒气冲冲地瞪着前半句话。

波安慰地拍了拍赫克斯的手臂，他还盯着纸条，“说起来，我刚刚收到蕾伊的回复了，”波缓慢地说，每个字都拖得特别长，“她已经买了最早的航班，马上要回来了。”

赫克斯沉思了那么一会儿，“也就是说，他们有可能在空中错过。”

波点点头。

“也就是说，接下去本会在手机没有信号的情况下，满岛寻找已经离开的蕾伊。”

波想了想，又点了点头，“但蕾伊会再飞回去找他的，你知道，他毕竟失忆了，蕾伊可不放心。”

“医生说只是短期失忆，他说不定在飞机上就想起来，然后就会陷入真的恐慌，比如说为什么他会在婚礼当天出现在一个不知道在哪里的南方小岛上，蕾伊会不会当场和他离婚之类的。”

波哈哈哈哈笑起来，赫克斯说，“你怎么笑得出来，芬恩真的会杀了你的，你是不是应该现在让他赶紧取消婚礼？”

“我不知道，也许我们可以把婚礼场地定在小岛上，我一直没跟婚礼策划公司确认场地呢，”波又笑起来，他想象着婚礼策划公司员工的表情，“芬恩会高兴的，我们得逮住蕾伊，让她自己跟宾客解释由于场地的变化问题，他们还得继续飞上几十个小时，这样他们的婚礼上就会有漂亮的小鸟啦！”


End file.
